Sebuah Pertemuan Aneh!
by yuna-yagami
Summary: PAIRING: SASUNARU nih... Kisah tentang Naruto bertemu dengan Sasuke disatu malam gerimis, bisakah mereka menjadi teman? AU dan ONE-SHOT! RnR Please?


TITLE

**Sebuah Pertemuan Aneh**

**DISCLAIMER**

**Masashi Kishimoto ©**

**

* * *

  
**

**NOTIFICATIONS**

**Sasunaru**

**OOC secara fisik lho…**

**ONE SHOT**

**DEDICATED To**

**Sasunaru no Sumi**

**A/N:**

Salam kenal… Ini Yuna, datang lagi mengganggu dunia fanfiction dengan semua fikiran briliant-nya… heheheheee… Kali ini seperti yang sudah Yuna tulis di atas, Yuna buat fic genre sasunaru, selamat membaca dan RnR Please???

* * *

**CERITA DIMULAI...**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Kala itu hujan turun rintik-rintik, gerimis yang indah dihiasi pelangi di langit-langit yang malu-malu memperlihatkan biru dirinya. Sang surya-pun masih bersembunyi di balik awan. Angin menari-nari bagai katak yang sibuk berpesta di balik serumpunan hijau rumput. Sosok berwarna orange terlihat di sudut tengah Desa, tak terlihat oleh siapapun, tak dirasakan kehadirannya oleh mereka yang lalu lalang di kota itu. Sosok itu bergumul dengan apapun di dekatnya. Tawanya menghangatkan sekitar walau dingin menusuk sore itu.

Sosok itu sendirian, hanya sendiri, masih sibuk bermain di situ, hingga langit menjadi jingga. Rintik-rintik hujan masih setia, sedangkan matahari yang seharian malu-malu kini pergi tanpa permisi. Sang pelangipun telah memudar lambat laun lenyap. Sang bulan purnama kini tersenyum di bentangan selimut hitam angkasa, tak seperti biasa yang ditemani para bintang, bulan itu sendirian namun tetap tersenyum hangat. Dan, gerimis malam itu, tak mau pergi, seolah ingin tinggal menemani sosok sendirian di tengah Desa itu.

Sosok itu menguap, berhenti bermain. Matanya yang berwarna biru cerah seperti langit biru di kala hari bersinar cerah, nanar menatap kekosongan Desa. Entah sejak kapan dia disitu, ia hanya tahu ia sedang tidur dipangkuan seseorang lalu saat terbangun, ia sudah di kotak itu, sengaja memilih bergumul dengan benang-benang wol disekitarnya sejak ia terbangun dari lelapnya.

Ia kucing yang lucu, ceria, dan unik. Tapi entah mengapa sedari tadi tak ada orang menyadari keberadaanya di kotak itu. Di bagian depan kotak itu tertulis kalimat yang tak dapat di baca olehnya sendiri, "Ini Naruto, silahkan ambil!"

Naruto mengernyitkan dahinya, menyadari kesendiriannya. Ia merubah mimik wajahnya setiap menit, melengos, nyengir, tersenyum, menguap, entahlah, ia tidak tahu apa yang ingin dilakukannya. Tiba-tiba ia melihat sosok gelap di sebuah atap, tepat disinari oleh bulan. Naruto menatap sosok tersebut dengan mata birunya. Beberapa menit kemudian, sosok gelap itu pun memandang ke arahnya, dengan pandangan tajam menusuk seolah mengatakan, "APA YANG KAU LIHAT, Hah???"

Naruto dengan cekatan melompat dari satu tempat ke tempat lain hingga akhirnya hanya berjarak se-meter dengan sosok gelap itu, dan akhirnya ia ketahui adalah sosok kucing hitam dengan mata onyx yang sangat tajam.

"Hei! Siapa kau? Kau sendirian juga?" tanya Naruto riang, menyajikan senyum lebarnya.

"Bukan urusanmu!" ucap kucing hitam tersebut ingin berlalu pergi.

"Aku Naruto!" Sergah Naruto sebelum sang kucing hitam pergi.

"Mengapa kau kenalkan dirimu?" Ucap kucing hitam tersebut, menghentikan langkahnya.

"Karena aku ingin mengenalmu… hehehee…" Jawab Naruto riang dan lugu.

"Aku tidak minta kau kenal!"

"Memang apa salahnya berkenalan?" Ucap Naruto mensejajarkan tubuhnya dengan kucing hitam tersebut.

"Aku tidak mau berkenalan denganmu."

"Sombong sekali kau! padahal sendirian juga, kan?"

"Kau tidak mengerti apa-apa…"

Kucing hitam itu bergegas untuk pergi, namun Naruto menghadangnya. Dengan senyum khas-nya Naruto masih meminta jawaban yang tersirat dari mata birunya.

"Kau keras kepala yaa?"

"Betul!"

"Sasuke!" Ucap kucing hitam itu lirih.

"Apa? Kau bilang apa?"

"Namaku Sasuke, puas?" Ucapnya lagi dengan lantang.

"Eheheheee, akhirnya Kau sebutkan juga namamu.."

Dalam beberapa saat, suasana sangat hening, hanya gerimis hujan yang bersuara dan gemerisik daun yang diterpa angin. Naruto kembali memasang wajah nyengir dihadapan Sasuke yang sedari tadi diam mematung menatap kekosongan kota.

"Kenapa kau sendirian?"

"Aku sudah bilang, bukan urusanmu."

"Kalau aku tiba-tiba saja berada di sudut sana." Naruto menunjuk kotak tempat ia tersadar sore tadi.

"Aku tidak ingin tahu." Ucap Sasuke dingin, tapi melihat ke tempat yang ditunjuk Naruto.

"Kita berteman yaa?"

"Aku tidak butuh teman!"

"Ya sudah, aku lapar!" Naruto beranjak pergi.

"…." Sasuke diam saja memperhatikan Naruto pergi menuju jalanan sempit di bawah gedung yang ia singgahi itu.

Sasuke menutup matanya, rasanya bodoh sekali ia bicara dengan Naruto tadi, pertemuan yang begitu aneh, entah apa yang membuatnya mau meladeni Naruto. Mungkin, senyum lebar Naruto yang rasanya menghangatkan dirinya telah membuat hatinya luluh. Sudah sekian lama ia tak menerima senyum sehangat itu. Sudah lama ia tak bicara pada siapapun kecuali angin dan malam. Dialah Sasuke, kucing hitam yang terbuang, kucing hitam yang dianggap pembawa sial, dan sejak orangtuanya tiada, tak ada yang mendekatinya, tidak juga kakak kandungnya, Itachi. Entah kemana, Sasuke hanya tahu Itachi meninggalkannya di Desa itu, Konoha.

"Apa dia sama denganku?" Batin Sasuke.

"Apa dia terbuang sepertiku?" Batinnya lagi.

"Bodoh sekali aku berfikir senasib dengannya!" Batinnya lagi.

**"MIIAAAAAAAUUUUUUUWWWWW!!!"**

Sasuke tersentak dan sergap membuka matanya mendengar jeritan tadi, seolah ia tahu suara itu. Ia melihat kebawah gedung. Dengan mata onyx-nya yang tajam, Ia melihat sosok orange yang Ia yakini adalah Naruto sedang dikeroyoki oleh beberapa ekor kucing kurus dan beringas. Sasuke memperhatikan dengan seksama dalam beberapa menit. Naruto tidak melawan, wajahnya yang ceria beringsut menahan sakit yang diterimanya, lemah sekali. Setiap kucing dengan tanpa perasaan menorehkan cakaran ke tubuh Naruto. Naruto hanya menjerit bagai kucing kecil yang tak berdaya.

Beberapa menit kemudian setelah hampir belasan goresan luka menghiasi tubuh Naruto, Sasuke dengan segera turun menghampiri kerumunan tersebut. Di kepalanya hanya muncul keinginan untuk melindungi Naruto, ia tak ingin melepas senyum hangat milik Naruto. Sebenarnya selama ini Ia tidak pernah peduli dengan siapapun, tapi kali ini Ia turun untuk melindungi Naruto.

**"****SRAAASH!!"** Satu cakaran menggores wajah Sasuke ketika melindungi Naruto.

Naruto hanya bisa melihat dan tersenyum dengan kehadiran Sasuke. Tubuhnya sudah tidak mampu berdiri, ia hanya ingin beristirahat sementara waktu. Dari mata birunya, terpantul sosok Sasuke yang sedang beradu dengan rombongan kucing yang menyerang dirinya tadi. Naruto tersenyum melihat Sasuke dengan lincah mengalahkan mereka semua, hingga akhirnya rombongan kucing itu memilih pergi secepat kilat.

"Kau tidak apa-apa?" ucap Sasuke membelakangi Naruto.

"Aku tahu kau datang menolongku." Naruto mencoba bangkit.

"Cih! Jangan sok tahu!"

"Tapi benarkan?" Naruto sudah dapat menopang tubuhnya di keempat kakinya.

"Berbahaya sendirian.."

"Kau juga sendirian…"

"Aku sudah terbiasa sendirian!" Ucap Sasuke beranjak pergi.

"…." Naruto diam saja, wajahnya sendu-merunduk.

"Hei! Sampai kapan kau mau disitu? Aku sudah bilang kan, bahaya sendirian!"

"Aaaahhhhh…." Naruto mengangkat wajahnya dan memperlihatkan senyum sumringahnya.

Sebuah senyum tipis terlukis di bibir Sasuke ketika melirik wajah Naruto yang mempertontonkan senyum ciri khasnya yang hangat. Naruto segera mensejajarkan langkah dengan Sasuke, dengan tertatih-tatih dan meringis kesakitan Naruto siap berkelana dengan Sasuke. Entah kemana mereka akan melukis kisah hidup bersama, yang mereka tahu ini adalah perubahan hidup untuk mereka berdua, dan mereka yakin kehidupan mereka akan berwarna setelah pertemuan ini…

**END**

**

* * *

**

**A/N:**

Terimakasih sudah mau membaca, mohon review-nya yaa? Apapun reviews dari kalian, Yuna akan menerima dengan berbesar hati demi karya Yuna yang lebih baik lagi. Salam hangat dari Yuna.


End file.
